


Plenty of Fish in the Sea

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Alcohol, her two best friends and speed dating.What could go wrong or very, very right for Rebecca Catalina?
Relationships: Denny Brosh/Maria Ross, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> I'm sorry I haven't gotten this finished but the least I can do is give you a taster.

**Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

_ Prologue _

Becca looked in the mirror. The tight red dress clung in all the right places. She nodded her approval. She checked her makeup and sprayed some perfume on her wrists. She was going to a speed dating event after her friend Maria had talked her into it. She still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but it was about time she tried something new. Her last foray into online dating had only attracted weirdos. She wasn’t sure what it was about her dating profile that seemed to draw them. She begged her best friend, Riza, to come with them for support. Riza was disgustingly happily married but Rebecca needed an out, she would have Riza to rely on even if Maria hit it off with one of her matches. 

All three women had met at Rebecca’s apartment and had opened a bottle of wine. She had no intention of being drunk but she did need some Dutch courage for the night ahead. 

“Becca, the taxi will be here soon,” Riza called from the other room.

“C’mon, Rebecca, you better not sneak out the window.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Maria’s jibe “I’m coming.”

She took one last look at her reflection before she left the bathroom. In the living room, Maria and Riza were sitting on the couch with glasses of wine.

“You look stunning, Becca,” Riza said. “You’re going to be batting away all the men.”

Maria wagged a finger. “Yes, you better leave some for me though.”

Becca bit her lip. She didn’t feel stunning. Since she and her husband divorced three years previously, none of her relationships had lasted very long. Their divorce battle had been epic and he had gotten custody of their German Shepard, Brady. The fucking bastard. He had owned Brady before they married but she was just as fond of the dog. 

“It will be fine,” Riza said reassuringly. “You’ll have fun if nothing else.”

“It’s easy for you to say, Riza. You are one of those women you used to hate when we were teenagers.”

Maria laughed. 

Riza arched an eyebrow. “You mean a Smug Married?”

“Yes - exactly.” Becca sat on the couch and picked up her own glass from the coffee table. “But seriously I might be bitter but I’m happy for you. You and Roy are perfect for each other. Promise me you won’t tell him that.”

“Sorry, Becca, I’m pretty sure you tell him every time you’re drunk.”

“Damn.”

The three women laughed. 

“Where’s Lover Boy tonight anyway? I thought he might want to show up to make sure nobody hits on you.”

The blonde's lip twitched. “He’s working late. He promised to pick me up later, so if both of you get lucky, I just need to call him and he’ll come.”

Maria snorted. “Like Lassie.”

“Hey, that’s my husband you’re talking about.”

Rebecca chuckled. 

Maria’s phone beeped and she picked it up. “Ooh, grab your knickers ladies, our Uber is outside.”

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca is surprised by a blast from her past.

**Chapter Two**

The three women got out of the car. It was a little ways from the bar as it was in a pedestrian zone.

“Enjoy your night, ladies,” the driver said. 

“We fully intend to.” Maria grinned at the driver and waved as he drove away. 

Rebecca adjusted her dress which was a little shorter than she was used to. The front showed just the right amount of cleavage. 

The pedestrian zone was cobbled and the three women made their way down the street. It was a Friday night and the street was busy with revellers celebrating the beginning of the weekend.

“I hate walking in heels on cobblestones.” Riza moaned. 

“You haven’t had enough to drink yet,” Rebecca snarked.

Riza arched an eyebrow.

“Madden’s looks busy,” Maria said pointing up ahead. “Here’s hoping there are enough men to go around.”

Rebecca followed Maria’s finger. There were people congregated outside the bar, smoking and eating. 

“I am more worried about quality rather than the quantity,” Rebecca whispered as Maria walked ahead. She didn’t think that Maria heard but she was sure Riza did by the pat on her arm. She clutched at Riza’s arm. “Riza, am I insane to be doing this? I’m not a kid anymore.”

“No, you’re not insane,” the blonde said gently, “Though could you please let me go? You’re hurting me.”

She winced and released her grip on her friend’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ll be fine,” Riza reassured her, “Try to have fun.”

Maria had stopped and beckoned for them to follow. “C’mon, let’s get a few drinks down before this thing starts.”

Rebecca flicked her hair. “Well, that part is something I can get behind.”

They squeezed through a group of twenty-somethings to get to the bar. She wondered how many people here were actually participating or were just here to watch. 

Maria leaned in and whispered, “Maybe we’ll pick up some toy-boys.”

Rebecca snorted. “Aren’t most men boys at heart?”

The younger woman rolled her eyes.

“Three margaritas, please,” Riza said to the young bespectacled man behind the bar who rushed to get their order.

One of the perks of going out with Riza was getting served with little or no fuss. She had a way of making a request sound like an order. No matter how many people were at the counter, Riza usually got served quickly. Come to think of it, it was probably what made Roy fall in love with her. He met her in his aunt’s bar if she remembered correctly. 

Part of the bar with the tables set up was roped off ready for the event, so the three women found a table in the corner in the open part.

“So, this is going to be fun.” Maria smiled as she took her seat. “I’m excited.”

Rebecca was excited too but she had butterflies in her tummy. She took a deep breath looking around. A lot of the people here were a bit younger and she was feeling self-conscious. But she looked good. She was fucking Rebecca Catalina and she was gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to have her. 

So she pulled up her shoulders and looked at her two friends. “These losers are going to have to work hard to impress me.”

“That’s the spirit,” Maria said. “Now, I need to go to the ladies room. Mind my stuff please.”

“As if anyone would want to steal that handbag,” Rebecca teased.

Maria gave her the finger and disappeared into the crowd. 

Rebecca’s nerves had calmed somewhat with the support of her friends. 

Riza lifted her glass. “Here’s to us having fun.”

The dark-haired woman raised hers and they clinked glasses. 

“Thanks for coming, Riza. Are you sure you’re going to be ok on your own while we do the speed dating?”

Riza smiled. “I’ll talk to Vanessa at the bar.”

“Oh, I forgot she worked here.”

“She was the one that told me about the speed dating.”

“Was she trying to find you a new husband?”

“Haha," Riza said drily. "Honestly, I’m glad to get an excuse to go out. Roy and I don’t get to go out that often with our jobs.”

“So, you’re not just smug marrieds, you’re boring smug marrieds.”

Riza rolled her eyes. 

* * *

  
  
  


Rebecca sat down at a table. The women were instructed to remain at their table and the men would switch tables every time the bell rang. The good thing about this was that if she felt uncomfortable with any one of the men, it would be over quickly. However, on the negative side, it meant that she wouldn’t get much of a feel for any of them in such a small window.

The first man sat down. He was a bit younger, floppy blond hair and keen eyes. 

“Hi, I’m Denny,” he said.

“Rebecca, nice to meet you. Tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Well, I come from a big family. There’s six of us. I’m the eldest.”

“Really? I’m the oldest in my family too. I have two younger sisters.”

The three minutes passed pleasantly. He seemed like a nice guy but a bit too earnest and homely for her tastes. 

The next man to sit at her table was tall, dark and very handsome but unfortunately, he didn’t seem to have much of a personality to match.” The next guy had a great sense of humour, a pair of piercing green eyes and blond hair. She ticked the box beside his number because she would very much like to see him again. The rest of the men passed by quickly. There was Andrew, the real estate agent, who seemed like a gentleman. Carlos, the hunky scientist undressed her with his eyes. He probably was too young for her but fuck that what would be wrong with having a toyboy. John gave off creepy vibes and she put an x next to him. Aidan talked incessantly about himself and his gym routine. While Rebecca would be amenable to seeing what was under that tight shirt, she figured he would get distracted by looking in the mirror. He probably had a mirror over his bed. Jack bored her to tears for his three minutes.

The bell rang.

“It’s the last one, ladies and gentlemen,” Vanessa called. “Make it count.”

* * *

Her final date sat down opposite her. Her jaw dropped as she recognised the familiar blue eyes, chiselled jaw and blond hair. 

“You!” they both yelled.

Rebecca glared at her ex-husband. “I can’t believe you’re here. Are you stalking me or something?”

Jean Havoc crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Not everything is about you, Rebecca. How the hell am I supposed to know you were going to turn up here.”

She sighed. “I suppose.”

Jean shrugged. “We’ve got five minutes until we can swap partners. We might as well make use of it. Be civil.”

“I don’t see the point. I’ve nothing to say to you.”

“Cmon, Becca. You know that our marriage broke down because we were too young. You can’t put all the blame on me. I wanted our divorce to be amicable but you tried to steal Brady from outside my parent’s house.”

“I had just as much of a right to Brady as you. We got him together and let me remind you that in the end, I gave in.” Rebecca stood up. “I’m leaving.”

“Becca, please don’t.” He caught her by the arm. When she flinched, he dropped his hand immediately. “ I didn’t come here to fight. I didn’t know you’d be here. I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“Too late, you already did.”

The bell sounded to signal the end of the partner swapping and Rebecca stalked away pretending not to hear Jean calling her back over the blood rushing to her ears.

To be continued...


End file.
